


In Sickness and in Health

by bratfromstrat



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, One Shot, Short, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratfromstrat/pseuds/bratfromstrat
Summary: Robin is sick and Cormoran is lazy. This is a pretty stupid little feel good ficlet thing i guess.





	In Sickness and in Health

Cormoran collapsed on the sofa next to Robin with a massive yawn. He had just made them both tea - a seemingly easy task that he was pretty sure had just pushed him five years closer to death.

Robin laughed thickly through her stuffy nose at him.

“Long day?”

“How did I ever run this business without you. You’ve been sick for two days and I’m so exhausted I can’t feel my feet,” Cormoran marvelled, utterly perplexed.

Robin laughed at him, and Cormoran rubbed his face with one hand. “Jesus, I didn’t even realise why that was funny until I said it.”

“You really are tired.”

“Two days of doing all my own work, Robin.”

Robin snaked her arms around his waist “I can’t possibly imagine the physical and emotional toll.”

“You deal with so many idiots on that phone,” he continued in wonder, wrapping his own arms around her.

“I promise never to get sick again,” she snuffled happily into his side, grinning.

“Good.” He kissed the top of her head unceremoniously. “What are we watching? Actually get off a minute, my leg’s killing me.”

Robin released him, leaning over to the coffee table where the TV guide lay and letting him roll up his trouser leg to remove his prosthesis.

“Masterchef… Have I Got News For You… ooh, Mock the Week’ll be on in a minute. Grab the remote, would you, it’s over by the radiator,” Robin rattled off. She was nodding in the appropriate direction when suddenly their eyes met, Cormoran’s fingers so close to taking his leg off.

He was going to do it.

“Cormoran, NO! Get the remote first!” Robin lunged at him, trying to knock his hands away from his leg.

Cormoran won the scuffle, and hurled his prosthesis unnecessarily across the length of the room.

Robin made a sound of incredulous indignation, dampened by her stuffed nose.

Cormoran shrugged innocently “Can’t get the remote now. My leg’s off. You’ll have to get it.”

“I am /sick/, you miserable excuse for a husband!”

Cormoran shrugged again. There was nothing he could do.

Robin drew her blanket around her shoulders with dignity and went to fetch the remote.

“I am /not/ bringing you that leg. You can hobble over there yourself and get it before bed. And I’m making you watch Masterchef!”

Cormoran laughed and pulled her back into a comfortable cuddle, pressing a kiss against her shoulder.

“Fair enough.”

“Tosser.”


End file.
